FPC04
is the 4th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 246th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls lose their patience with Chiffon after being asked to babysit her- causing her to run off and cause chaos around town. Summary At home, Tarte is explaining to the girls what it means to be a pretty cure. They seem to understand but are distracted by his Kansai dialect, which isn't common there. He claims everyone uses it back at home though. Chiffon uses magic to make things float around the room and the girls try to get answers while avoiding being hit by them but he isn't able to explain the unusual phenonenom. It's then her magic causes an item to knock over a glass of juice sitting by some donuts and everything stops. Frustrated, Love challenges Tarte to eat one of them after he insists they are still edible, but he finds the flavor to be so yummy that he eats every single one. Things begin to calm down until Chiffon's magic accidentally embarrasses Miki, and she asks why he isn't doing his job keeping an eye on her; but by this point he's run away and left a note in his place. But because they can't understand the language its written in they try to look for him as Chiffon's magic causes erasers to go into their clothing and begin tickling them relentlessly. In vain they try to remove them until they wind up in tired heaps on the floor. Pushed past her limit, Love chews out Chiffon for being so misbehaved and tells her to stop, but this makes her cry. They try to make funny faces for her but she cries more; then they try to please her with cute accessories, food, and see if she needs to be changed. Chiffon continues to cry and she lifts herself up, then in a second she vanishes, reappearing outside of the Momozono home. The girls express annoyance but when she begins floating away they panic and run after her as she heads towards the city. At one point Love spots Chiffon as she makes some objects float around, but when they try to catch her they run into each other and she takes off. Elsewhere is a clown putting on a street performance as Chiffon suddenly shows up and causes the show to badly. She laughs at the display while the clown wonders what is going on. Meanwhile, Eas was getting ready to attack but Westar takes it upon himself to do it since she's already tried three times now. Changing into his human form, Westar watches as these strange events resume, but to his confusion he finds several people pleased by his looks and personality. He doesn't understand the appeal and out of annoyance, he summons a Nakewameke. The girls are unhappy that they didn't find Chiffon, and their moods worsen seeing the Nakewameke. They waste no time transforming into Cure Peach, Berry, and Pine and quickly fight it, but Chiffon floats by and sees them struggling, so she uses her magic to lend them a hand. Peach performs Love Sunshine to defeat the Nakewameke and give them a chance to grab the naughty baby fairy. As they arrive home the girls are confused to see Chiffon's mood has improved, but they learn it was because of the Cure Vitan she had. They are relieved she feels better and will be resting for now and take off for their dance class, with Miyuki happy to see their livelier moods as they perform for her with extra flair. Tarte is also shown to be in high spirits realizing the girls were able to help Chiffon. Major events *Chiffon drinks her Cure Vitan for the first time. *Westar attacks the Cures for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Aono Remi Gallery :Main Page: FPC04/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes